This invention relates to devices including stacked semiconductor chips and methods to stack semiconductor chips.
For high system integration it is useful to stack integrated circuits, sensors, micromechanical apparatuses or other components one over the each other. The more components are stacked on top of each other within a device, the less area is required on the circuit board to arrange the device.